The Adventures of Fumina and Gyanko
The Adventures of Fumina and Gyanko is the third episode of Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. Synopsis To defeat the evil Miyaga, Super Fumina and Hyper Gyanko must seek out its castle, relying on a Song Dynasty map. Passing through a dark forest, they come across Bearbear Village, where Petit'gguys live together in peace. But for some reason, when Fumina and Gyanko see them, the Petit'gguys panic and run away. Perplexed by the situation, the pair are then confronted by an openly hostile China'gguy. Plot Super Fumina and Hyper Gyanko, different in looks and personalities, are heroes who fight the evil Lord Mold Miyaga! Given a map by the Prince M'Quve, the two girls journey to what they think is Miyaga's castle, only to find Bear Bear Village, populated by Petit'gguys. They're annoyed, but squeal at their adorableness. The Petit'gguys panic and run off. To the girl's shock, Chinagguy shows up to defend them. To Fumina and Gyanko's disappointment, Chinagguy has no idea who they are! After introducing themselves, they learn that the adults of the village, the Beargguys, were kidnapped by unknown foe. Promising to find the Beargguys, Chinagguy tells Fumina and Gyanko where they were taken. Arriving at the shores, the girls find the Beargguys, crucified on Gunpla sprues. From the ocean, a mysterious foe rises. Fumina thinks its a Bug, but Gyanko realizes it isn't. Shooting it down, they find out it is the head of an Acguy. Gyanko explains that Beargguys are derived from the Acguy, and have surplus parts such as the extra Acguy head which is usually discarded. Thus, the abandoned Acguy head bears a grudge towards the Beargguy. More of the heads arrive and the girls take things up a notch, shouting "HG Dual Trans-Am", they change into Command Fumina and Rick-Do Gyanko. Despite their new forms, the Acguy heads overwhelm the girls, destroying Gyanko's weapons and Fumina's armor entirely. The heads then combine, forming a massive Acguy and begin pummeling the girls. As the narrator worries for the girls' safety, Chinagguy and the Petit'gguys arrive, all holding Gunpla LED Lights. The narrator then beckons kids watching to also shine their LED lights at the girls. Thanks to the light, the girls regain their strength and realized that the Acguy seeks to be a real Gunpla and they promise to fulfil that wish. Combining their powers, the two girls cry out "Gunpla Reincarnation", and Fumina transforms into the Winning Fumina. Winning Fumina then traps the Acguy using her Falling Star Rainbow attack and declares that it will be reborn. She explains that it will be returning to the Gunpla factory in Shizuoka where they will be made into Eco-Pla (Gunpla made from recycled plastic) and then rise again as real Gunpla. With the Acguy defeated, peace returned to Bear Bear Village and as thanks, two statues of the heroines as Petit'gguys are built. However, they're still nowhere near where Miyaga is. When another mark appears, Fumina snarks that it's probably mineral resources for the Zeon forces. Gyanko thinks she's insulting Prince M'Quve, but Fumina responds that she actually respects him, especially for the fact that he survived the movies, which Gyanko thinks is still insulting him due to his reduced screen time. Stats Characters/Gunpla *SF-01 Super Fumina → WF-02C Command Fumina → WF-01 Winning Fumina *HG-01 Hyper Gyanko → Rick-Do Gyanko *Chinagguy *MSM-04 Acguy *M'Quve (mentioned only) Notes & Trivia *The episode is a parody of the Pretty Cure franchise. **Super Fumina and Hyper Gyanko are parodies of Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black and Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White of the popular magical girl series Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel series Futari wa Pretty Cure MaX Heart. ***A few key scenes from the Max Heart opening, including the famed "Precure Jump" is parodied when Fumina and Gyanko attempt to evade the Acguy heads. **The use of the Gunpla LED Lights to repower the heroines is a nod towards Miracle Lights, which work in a similar manner during the various Pretty Cure movies. This also includes the request for the kids at home to do the same. *Appropriately, for a Magical Girl-themed episode, the narration is done by Rinko's voice actor, Kotono Mitsuishi, who also voiced Sailor Moon. *The Evil Mold Miyaga is likely reference to Daiki Miyaga. *The episode also parodies fantasy RPGs, similar to the second episode of Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II, Gundam Legend. **Much like how Degwin Sodo Zabi sends Amuro, Kamille, and Judau on a quest to defeat Char Aznable, M'Quve sends Super Fumina and Hyper Gyanko on a quest to defeat Miyaga. *The HG Dual Trans-Am is a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam 00's Trans-Am, however the two function differently. *The episode makes several allusions to real Gunpla kits such as: **All Beargguy series kits, like the KUMA-03 Beargguy III and KUMA-F Beargguy F, all contain unused Acguy's head parts. **When Fumina defeats big Acguy she explains that it will become material for Ecopla models. The Ecopla line in real life is made with surplus from the Gunpla production. *In this episode, the Gunpla are depicted as characters. Winning Fumina's profile on the official site indicates that the story is set in completely different universe from Build Fighters called "Gunpla World" (ガンプラワールド). References